godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyclops Berserker
Cyclops Berserkers are a powerful breed of Cyclops that appear in God of War: Ascension, God of War II, and God of War III. In God of War Series God of War: Ascension The Cyclops Berserker has two different variations in Ascension. A brown colored Cyclops Berserker appears in the Public Demo, wielding a metal club. Once weakened, Kratos can quickly climb on his back and ride the beast. As it grows weak, Kratos finishes the beast by slitting its chest and stomach, exposing its small intestine, before it collapses. (Though, brown Cyclops Berserker do not appear in any place, especially didn't appeared in multiplayer.) A dark green Cyclops appears later in the game. They use a tree trunk as a club, like the Berserkers in the other games. They are appeared in Village of Kirra part 2, and The Furnace. Also if they stunned (golden halo), can be used rideable Cyclops and smash them to the enemies. If Cyclopes enough, brute will grab Kratos' feet it must be shake-off he stab head of beast and drop down, so will presumed battle. If the Cyclopes weakened (red halo), Kratos will execute the beast by slitting its chest and stomach, exposing its small intestine, before it collapses. Multiplayer: In Trial of the Gods, they can be fought in the maps Rotunda of Olympus, and Desert of Lost Souls.Here, they're most powerful brute that can be knockdown the warriors. Also, if they stunned Cyclopes (or discard World Weapons), it can be rideable and hit the enemies, and if beast weakened, warrior will finishes the beast like Kratos did. In Match of the Champions, sometimes, they can be fought in the maps Rotunda of Olympus, and Desert of Lost Souls (possible 8 players Match of the Champions). The Gods summon the Cyclopes to fight the warriors, once who killed Cyclopes will give extra favor. Also, if they stunned (red halo) Cyclopes, it can be ridable and hit the warriors. In early progress, It appears that two warriors must team up to take down the beast, one to hold the cyclops in place by grabbing the eye and the other to deliver the finishing blow. Cyclopes are killed by a warrior slicing their chests open. But in release game, possible that they're now scrapped. God of War II Cyclops Berserkers are the largest species of Cyclops that appear as enemies in God of War II. They wield what appears to be a gigantic tree trunk as a club and are often summoned by Beast Lords, after which can they hoist themselves onto its shoulders, controlling it in battle, and allowing them to do more dangerous attacks. After weakening it, Kratos can kill a Cyclops Berserker by stabbing it in the knee, and then climbing the creature and stabbing his way up, until he is able to take out its eye, which will then be added to his total collection of Cyclops Eyes. These beasts are only encountered at the Ruins of the Forgotten, and near the entrance of the Palace of the Fates. God of War III Cyclops Berserkers appear once more in God of War III. They look very similar to how they appeared in God of War II, as their fighting style mostly remains the same, although they now sport orange skin. Upon weakening a Cyclops Berserker, Kratos can climb upon it and briefly take control of it. After he has finished using the beast, he will climb off the cyclops, ripping out its eye in the process. Cyclops Berserker are encountered only twice, one in Olympia to get through Helios's shields and during the second visit to the Caverns of Olympus where Kratos uses it to assist him in taking down the multiple Cyclops Enforcers. A zombie variant is also fought in Cronos's shoulders. With the Claws of Hades, Kratos can summon a Cyclops Berserker, which will give a hit with his feet and smash his fist on the ground, hurting the enemies around. Trivia *In the early trailers of God of War II, Kratos fights and de-eyes Cyclops Berserkers in front of the Palaces of the Steeds of Time. In the game they appear for the first time by the Ruins of the Forgotten. *In the trailer for God of War III, Cyclops Berserkers are controlled by Olympus Fiend like the Beast Lord, but this never happens in the game. (However, if you put a Olympus Fiend with a Cyclops Berserker it will ride on the beast and use some attacks similar to the Beast Lord. It's most likely a left over from a scrap idea or a reference to the first trailer, making this an easter egg) *''God of War: Ascension'' is the first game in which Kratos doesn't brutal kill the cyclops by tearing out the eye. It's also the first game in which a Cyclops Berserkers appear wielding a metal club instead of tree, but in later chapter, cyclops wielding a tree trunk. *In Ascension, they look more animalistic that in the previous titles. Their skulls look wider and they have fangs in both upper as lower jaw. **Despite the aesthetic changes, they have exactly the same move-set as the Berserkers in God of War III. *If you hear carefully any random roar, one of the Cyclop's roar is mixed with that of "Cave Troll" from Peter Jackson's film adaptation of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. The same matter of Ogre, which is used roar with Cave Troll. Gallery CyclopsBerserker3.jpg GodOfWar2cyclops.jpg Berserker.jpg Cyclops Berserker.jpg Cyclops gow.jpg Cyclopsberserker.jpg Cyclops Berserker (God of War - Ascension).jpg Cyclops Berserker (God of War Ascension).jpg Cyclops Berserker (God of War III).jpg Cyclops01.jpg Cyclops30 01 kevinAnderson.jpg God-of-War-III---Cyclops-psd45873.png Cyclops Ascension.jpg CB.jpg JIM_cyclops30.jpg Kratos-Cyclops.JPG 20-Cyclops_Beserker.jpg Related Pages *Cyclops *Cyclops Eyes *Beast Lord Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:God of War: Ascension Category:God of War II Category:God of War III Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:Cyclopes Category:Greek Monsters